


Road To Acceptance

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Castiel, Fluff, M/M, cat!Cas, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, witches are even nastier than you'd think, especially when they turn your best friend into a cat without telling how to get him back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).



> It started as a few tweets and was supposed to be a SHORT fic... yeah so much for that. Enjoy some fluff <3

_"Really?”_ Dean said. He was angry. “did she  _really_ _have_ to do that?”

Dean looked down again, just to be sure, but he was still there. A fuzzy black cat with piercing blue eyes. But not just _a_ cat. _Cas._

“Meow,” Cas said from his place in Dean’s arms.

While Sam killed the witch, Dean just sighed and walked outside. What the hell were they going to do now? Cas had been turned into a _cat_ for God’s sake! He sighed again and went to wait in the car for Sam.

When Sam arrived, he nodded to Dean’s unsaid question and they drove off. They had almost forgotten about Cas till he suddenly meowed loudly, almost causing them to crash. “What the hell?” Dean half-yelled, clearly angry about Cas’ outburst.

“Maybe he’s scared?” Sam suggested.

Dean frowned. “He’s been in this car for so long, never had a problem.”

“But now, he’s a cat. A tiny creature in a huge car, on a huge road. You know, cats-” he got interrupted by Dean.

“Just make him stop, I’m getting a headache,” he mumbled, so Sam tried picking up Cas. As soon as Cas was in his arms, he started purring and nestled his head against Sam’s chest. Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He was all too happy Cas had stopped meowing.

During the drive back, they didn’t say much so Dean had put on some music, not minding Sam, who was busy petting Cas. It was weird, seeing him do that, _knowing_ it was Cas, knowing he’d remember this all when he- “Sam!”

This time, Sam was the one who almost hit his head on the ceiling, looking terrorized. “Jesus, Dean, calm down!”

But Dean didn’t have time to calm down. “Sam, how are we gonna turn him back, if he even ever turns back?”

Now it seemed to hit Sam. The cat in his arms used to be an angel. And now that he was a cat, they assumed he didn’t have any powers to turn himself back. “The witch refused to tell me anything,” Sam said. “Let’s just… get him some supplies for now. Maybe tomorrow it’s over.”

***

They went to the pet shop and bought some cat food while the owner held Cas in his arms. Cas didn’t look too happy about it, squirming to get away. Too bad for him, Dean thought and smirked at him while looking for a bowl. Cas just meowed and squinted his eyes like he used to do.

They bought some stupid (Dean’s words) cat litter box, _‘you can’t just let him poop outside, Dean’_ , one bowl for water and one bowl for food. The owner of the shop told them to get a nice blanket and some toys and more crap Dean refused to buy.

When he started talking about not letting the cat outside for the first few weeks and Dean started muttering about how Cas would always come back anyways, Sam took the supplies and Cas in his hands and kicked Dean’s leg while thanking the guy. “We’ve done some research, thank you for your advice, but we need to go _now_ ,” he said. Luckily, the guy let them, and the whole ride back, Dean was complaining about him. Sam just ignored Dean and rested his head against the window.

***

Back at the bunker, Sam set up the litter box and filled the bowls while Cas walked through the bunker, and Dean stubbornly got himself a beer and ignored Cas. “You can’t ignore him, you know. It’s still Cas,” Sam told him. Dean just shrugged and downed half his beer in one gulp.

Dinner was basically trying to eat while pushing a meowing Cas off the table. After 10 minutes, Dean got sick of it, gripped Cas in his neck and put him in the kitchen. “You dare to come out of here before I tell you to and I’ll make sure we’ll eat cat tomorrow,” he warned, after which they ate in silence.

Usually, they spent the afternoon after a hunt drinking beer and watching television. Today, they tried to keep Cas off the couch, off the table, basically off anything besides the floor. They grew tired of it really quickly and decided to just go to bed instead, hoping that Cas would be normal again the morning after.

***

The next day, Dean woke up early, as usual. He got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen to make coffee, only to be greeted with something hairy strong his leg. He screamed before he realized it, waking up Sam who stormed into the kitchen quickly after.

“You god damned cursed _cat!”_ Dean yelled, fully awake now.

“Meow,” Cas replied, making Dean only more angry. He knew Cas couldn’t help it, but _dammit,_ it wasn’t his fault either. He wanted to shout some more, because hey, it was morning, he didn’t feel all too well and hadn’t had his coffee yet, but then he just stopped dead in his tracks and sneezed so loud, Cas jumped up.

Oh _right_. He was allergic to cats.

***

“CAS!” _sneeze_ “Cas, god dammit, stop running around!” Dean yelled as he tried to run after Cas while putting everything Cas had pulled aside back into its place. However, Dean was no cat, needed to sneeze every once in a while and so it happened that soon, half of the things that could fall, had fallen.

Sam was getting groceries, which meant Dean was the one who had to put up with Cas. He had tried to argue but Sam told him Dean would only buy non-healthy crap (which was not true, meat had vitamins in it!) and had run off before Dean could say a word.

Sighing, Dean got the broom and started sweeping. Cas didn’t do anything for once, _god bless¸_ and just sat there, watching Dean. Once Dean was done, he picked Cas up before he could run away again. “Now you stop running, because next time you break anything, I’ll leave it there for when you are your normal self again,” he told Cas.

He wanted to put him back on the ground, but there was something in his eyes that made him keep Cas a second longer in his arms. “I know you don’t like this either, Cas, but I can’t help it. She cursed you and we don’t know how to get you back, so you just have to accept it for a while.” Without realizing, he had started stroking Cas absently.

It was weird if he thought about it, but Cas purred louder and louder and nestled his head in Dean’s arms, making himself comfortable, so Dean kept stroking. As long as Cas couldn’t break anything, he was happy.

It was peaceful, until Dean had to sneeze again. He tried to keep it in, but a few seconds later, he sneezed anyways. Cas, who hadn’t expected it, ran away, leaving Dean with a shirt full of fur and some cuts from Cas’ nails. And, of course, that was the exact moment Sam had to come in.

“Had a nice time?” he grinned, nodding to the fur on Dean. Dean just shot him a look and sneezed again.

“Bastard was running around, breaking lamps,” he informed Sam. “He only kept still while I was petting him so I didn’t exactly have another choice.”

“Sure,” Sam replied. It didn’t exactly sound like he believed Dean, but Dean was smarter than to go deeper into the subject. Sam put the groceries in the kitchen, and when he came back, Dean had put on another shirt while Cas had fallen asleep on the couch.

“Seriously?” Dean mumbled. “Couldn’t he just do that an hour ago?’’ He sounded annoyed, but Sam knew his brother better than that. Looking at the fuzzy ball of fur in the corner of the couch, something on Dean’s face changed. The angry look had gotten away and he almost looked adored.

Before Sam could make a smug comment, Dean clenched his jaw and looked away. Then, he stomped off to the library, obviously confused about how he had changed by just looking at a _cat._ The problem was, it wasn’t just any cat. It was Cas, and somehow, him being a cat made some things only harder for Dean.

***

However, when Dean came in the kitchen to find a cursing Sam, he was very grateful for Cas. Cas had managed to jump on the counter, rip the food apart and throw it on the ground. “Dammit, Cas! Couldn’t you do that to Dean’s burgers?” Sam yelled at him, only noticing Dean when he couldn’t hold his laughter any more. “Stop laughing and get food,” Sam snapped, only causing Dean to laugh harder.

When they ate their burgers that evening, Dean whispered a thanks to Cas and fed him some pieces under the table.

He woke up the next day, sneezing his lungs out, finding Cas next to him on the pillow. Sam told him he had to leave his door shut at night, and Dean mumbled something in response, sneezing again while petting Cas.

Sam heard Dean sneezing every morning after.

***

“CAS!” Dean screamed. “Cas, what the _fuck_ are you doing in the shower? Aren’t cats supposed to hate water??”

Cas said nothing, only looked at Dean while sitting there.

“Cas I’m warning you, get out or I am gonna _kick_ you out. _Now._ ”

Again, Cas just looked at Dean. It looked like he was saying _It’s not I have seen it before._

“Are you telling me you’ve been watching me while I _showered?”_

“Meow,” Cas said.

When he came out of the shower, soaking wet, with only a towel around his waist and Cas in his hand, Sam didn’t dare to laugh, but he couldn’t keep back a grin.

“Shut your face,” was Dean’s only comment.

***

After a while, they had almost forgotten Cas had ever been not-cat. Besides from Dean’s sneezing and many of his accidents where he broke another lamp or vase, they started to like having him around. It was nice to come back from a hunt and find the black cat stroking their legs and meowing, demanding them to pet him.

It wasn’t until one day, when Dean had Cas on his lap, stroking him from the place between his ears to the end of his back, when Sam said something. “You love him, don’t you?”

Dean immediately stopped petting, and looked up, eyes wide. _“What?!”_ He was so shocked by what Sam had said, he accidentally pushed Cas off his lap, causing Cas to meow loudly and walk away offended, but neither Sam nor Dean paid attention to him.

“I just-” Sam started, but he already saw there was no reasoning today. Dean was furious, probably still figuring it out for himself, and the _last_ thing he needed was his little brother stuffing his nose in it. so, naturally, Dean go angry.

“And what do _you_ know about that, huh? Everyone you have ever been with is _dead!_ ” Well that hurt. But when Dean went on, it became clear why he suddenly was so angry.

“And what if I _do_ , Sammy? What if? He is a god damn _angel of the lord,_ he doesn’t even _know_ how feelings properly work, how am I gonna explain it to him? God dammit, Sammy, I can’t just walk up to the guy and tell him I freaking _love him!_ I-”

“Well actually, you can,” a voice suddenly said. A voice they hadn’t heard in a _long_ time.

Right in front of them, stood Cas. A very… _naked_ Cas.

“Wait,” Sam said, “You.. What? How did you?” Sam was too confused to even notice Cas had been gone for one second and come back with clothes.

“Apparently that’s what was needed for me to turn back,” he replied.

Dean was just standing there, dumbstruck as ever.

“Dean, it’s okay,” Cas tried to tell him, but Dean didn’t listen and ran off. “Dean! Dean, _I feel the same”_

Already halfway through the room, Dean stopped dead in his tracks. “Cas, don’t give me this shit,” he said, voice unsteady. “Not now.” Before Cas could even say another word, he stomped out of the room, leaving Cas and Sam baffled. Not ever before had Dean acted like this.

“Go after him,” Sam told Cas.

“But..” Cas said. “I really don’t want to make him more angry than he already is.”

“Cas,” Sam said in a warning voice. “If you don’t go now, I will personally get a witch and ask her to turn you into a cat again.”

“But..” Cas started, but Sam only had to raise one eyebrow to make Cas mumble a small “okay” before he went after Dean.

At first, there was shouting. A lot of shouting. Then, silence. More shouting, voices going from angry to sad, and then it was silent again.

Sam was so smart to not even go near Dean’s room in the following hours.

 

 


End file.
